


Finally

by Whitejj01



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01
Summary: this is a story I wrote to summarize my feelings for a wonderful person in my life. for reasons I won't disclose, It would hurt the other person for me to express these right now, but luckily, she doesn't read my fics.





	Finally

A little backstory.

 

She is the most Wonderful lady I have ever met. As of yet, WE ARE NOT LOVERS. but maybe someday, just maybe, we could be.

I met her when I was 15.

She was depressed.

I was alone.

 

SCENARIO 1

 

A light. A tiny little light that's been there the entire time, but it was hidden until now.

 

'hey james?'

'yeah? what is it annabeth?'

'I've been thinking about all the ways you care about me, and I've decided- I like guys now.'

 

I stopped, my body frozen but my brain traveling faster than the speed of light.

 

'wait, annabeth- are you sure?' I went over to her and looked her in the eyes. 'really, really sure?'

'Yes, I am,,' she laughed,'and you know what else I'm sure of?'

she leaned in close to my ear and whispered, 'I want you to be my boyfriend.'

I wanted to do a million different things at once. the top ones were 1. make sure that she hadn't changed just because of me, and 2. kiss her.

I can't explain how it felt, but I'll try.

it felt like I was being reborn. like that tiny little seed of hope inside me suddenly bloomed. this girl I had always loved and would always love- she loved me back? but I had to be dreaming- my luck had never been this good in my entire life!

I knew her inside and out as a best friend, and now... no, there was no way. this was literally too good to be true.

I didn't deserve her- she was so incredibly pure and wonderful- what was in that salad I had for lunch? was I just going out of my mind and hallucinating this because of my unreciprocated loveall of this went through my brain in about two seconds.

'well?' she asked. 'you've always made sure I was okay with a big change-  do you want to be my boyfriend or not?'

I tried desperately to remember what my name was, and then I said, 'absolutely.'

'okay,' she responded.

she waited for a minute, and then complained,'god, you're dense. James, just get over here and kiss me already!'

I went to her, and we finally kissed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> more coming soon!  
> :)  
> -Whitejj01


End file.
